A Blast from the Past
by LAGC
Summary: This is my first attempt at creating an entirely new character within the structure of a longer story. I hope you like this piece and that the tale is worthy of "the rest of the story. A surprise reunion with an old friend leads to a mission for the A-team.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Nurse Katrina Jones is mine - a creation of my imagination

Spoiler Alert: None the piece/plot is all my creation.

Overview: Murdock runs across an old friend who will become very helpful to the team.

**A BLAST FROM THE PAST by LAGC**

**Part One: Vietnam Army hospital soon after their escape from the prison camp. **

"Oh come on Nurse, you can't really call this supper can you? I thought the miserable meals were behind us now that we were safely back in the care of the US of A," complained Hannibal sarcastically. The experienced head nurse was not rattled by his antics. "Now, Colonel, this is what you can handle right now". "But, Nurse, it's like eating an infants diet," chimed in Face backing up his Colonel. The nurse sighed but explained once again that their bodies had been so abused and malnourished for so long in the prison camp that they needed to be carefully reintroduced to full meals. She left their meals and strolled off. Once out of their sight, she smiled to herself and thought that their crankiness was a strong sign that they were recovering well.

Hannibal watched as B. A. contentedly ate his oatmeal and protein shake. The Big Guy had already said that his Mama had taught him never to complain when a full bowl of good food was placed in front of him. Respect for his mother ensured that B. A. would never gripe about his meal. Face was sipping his shake while making sure Murdock was eating his oatmeal. Murdock was having a longer recovery because he was the worst for the wear after their escape. Hannibal - ever the leader- dug into his supper to set the example for his men.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Colonel spotted a trainee nurse watching the Team. She had to be about 19 or barely 20. She waited until the head nurse had turned the corner and shyly approached the colonel. "Hi," she said with a warm inviting smile, "Getting a little bored with the easy diet I see. That's a good sign you know." Hannibal smiled at her. Face, never one to be left out of a conversation with a pretty girl, was smoothing out his pajamas and hair, prepping for his approach. This made Hannibal smile even more broadly - yep that too was a good sign. Before Hannibal could answer the novice nurse, Faceman had swooped in, "Yes you can say we are bored with the food... but the scenery has certainly improved," he purred offering up one his megawatt smiles. The one that could turn smart women stupid.

The nurse just giggled and blushed ever so slightly. "Yep I'd say you guys are feeling better. So I can do this without any professional worry". With that she slipped Hannibal a plate with four nice big chocolate chip cookies on it. "Now don't let Nurse Hoolihan catch you," she warned. Hannibal accepted the plate with a sincere thank you. B. A. and Murdock gave her subtle salutes and sincere smiles. Face gallantly lifted her hand and placed a knightly kiss on it. She giggled, the Team rolled their eyes. "Yes it's safe to say you are all feeling much better," she replied and she left to attend to the other recovering soldiers.

Face watched her leave in an appraising way. Hannibal rumbled,"Stand down, Lieutenant, that one is way to innocent for you."

"Aw Hannibal I was just appreciating" whined Face

As the weeks passed and the Team regained their health the young nurse continued to visit them and slip them goodies and treats. They learned her name was Katrina Jones. Kat to most of them but Kit-Kat to Murdock. Her nickname showed the guys that the pilot was recovering and regaining his whimsical sense of humor. All the guys became quite fond of her.

Eventually the team was declared fit for duty and were sent back out into the jungles of Vietnam. They were able to say good bye to Kat and thank her for the "sweets and sunshine" she had brought them. Again a Murdock phrase, although Faceman stored it away in his arsenal of pickup lines.

**Part Two: V. A. Hospital, California, US of A. 1985**

Murdock was sitting yoga style on his bed. He was attempting to meditate but his mantra wasn't quite right. Sure he had begun with the traditional "umm, umm" but that quickly degenerated into gum-gum. Then to fee-fi-fo-fumfum. Murdock shook his head and jumped off his bed. "Well that didn't do us one lick of good, did it Billy?" he said to his faithful imaginary dog. "We are so bored right,boy? I can't wait to go outside. I wish the nurse would hurry up and get here with my meds so we can get to the hideout. Wanna play frisbee with Facey today, Billy boy?"

There was a light tap on his door and a voice called out, "Mr. Murdock may I come in?" Something about the voice tickled a long ago memory in Murdock's mind. He answered that she could most certainly enter his "domicile". She entered holding his meds in one hand and big chocolate chip cookie in the other. She had a warm hopeful smile on her face. Murdock stared at her for a minute as that long ago memory climbed into his conscious mind. Her name badge said K. Jones. Murdock gave her a huge joyous grin and yelled, " Kit-Kat! Is that you!?"

She let out a relieved happy sigh and said,"You betcha, Captain. I saw your name on the schedule and just had to come see you myself. I was wondering if you'd remember me".

"Are you kidding? How could I ever forget our little ray of sweets and sunshine?" He replied happily. They gave each other a quick slightly awkward hug. She was concerned about her professional image and he was a bit unnerved that she was seeing him in his ward.

Through their ensuing conversation Murdock learned that Katrina was now an RN specializing in mental health treatment. She was still single and living in L. A. She was on temporary assignment to this V. A. as part of an assessment team tasked to develop better artistic therapies. She'd be in Murdock's ward for about four months. Murdock kept all news about the Guys to himself. He didn't want to compromise them or ruin his cover. Sure Kit-Kat had been a friend in Nam, but this was 15 years later and the guy's freedom was at risk. He couldn't wait to tell them about her though.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long since Face had planned to visit him in the yard this very day. Once their conversation was over, and Kat had given him his meds, they separated. She had rounds to complete and Murdock bounded out to the yard to meet Face in their secret hideout. Really it was just a natural clearing surrounded by oversized rhodedendrum bushes. Face was there waiting for the Captain. He was dressed as an orderly and wearing super dark sunglasses.

"Geez Murdock, what took you so long. I was getting worried about you and was about to risk sneaking into your room to check on you" was Face's relieved greeting.

"Oh gee sorry, Face, but you're gonna love why I was late. We have a new nurse in the ward and I was talking with her."

"You kept me waiting because of a new nurse?" interrupted Face, who then after a second's consideration added, ".. Is she pretty?"

" Um yeah but that not the point. We know her!"

"We do!?"

"Yeah buddy, it's Kit-Kat from the field hospital we were in, after our escape"

Face took a moment to bring up the memories of recovering from the camp. A broad smile suddenly exploded across his face. "You mean Katrina?! The sweet young trainee nurse who used to slip us cookies and such. Wow"

"Yep that's her. She's an RN now". Murdock then shared the rest of the story with his best friend. Both agreed that Murdock was completely correct to remain quiet about the team.

Later that night Face filled in B. A. and Hannibal. Both men were happy to learn that Katrina was doing so well for herself and still in nursing. All the men agreed that she had a natural talent for the healing arts.

**Part Three: Several weeks later at Murdock's VA Hospital**

Face had snuck into the ward to break Murdock out because the team had a job. The escape was not going as planned and the dynamic duo were now cornered by a grouchy head nurse. She was questioning the validity of the documents that "Dr. Peckham" was waving in front of her. Face's megawatt smile was having very little impact on her and he was trying to ad lib his way around her. Murdock was perched in a wheelchair behind Face holding an artist's palette and trying to look aloof.

"Really Nurse Heitelburg, I don't understand the problem here. I have the documents giving me permission to escort Mr. Murdock to our art studio off campus. He's to be part of a week long retreat session." rambled Face

"I heard you the first time doctor but I never release a patient until I've thoroughly read all the release forms," came her frosty reply.

Face was nearly desperate enough to consider smacking her with Murdock 's palette and making a mad dash for it. But he was too much of a gentleman to actually strike a woman.

Just then a new nurse entered the hallway. Murdock perked up. Face went on even higher alert. The new nurse asked Sister Stonewall what the problem was and she explained. The new nurse smiled at Murdock and Face. "Why yes of course Dr. Peckham has the authorization to travel with Mr. Murdock. This is part of the artistic therapy program I'm developing for this site. Please sign the release form, Nurse Heitelburg."

"Well alright, if you knew about this Nurse Jones. But in the future I'd appreciate the professional curtesy of a heads up."

"Of course you are right, Nurse Heitelburg . I apologize"

The helpful nurse took the signed forms and handed them to Face. "This way please, Doctor. I'll escort you down to the lobby". Face found his voice,"Yes, yes I'd very much appreciate that Nurse Jones".

They made their way to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. As soon as the doors shut Murdock giggled and gave the nurse a high five. Face was still catching his breath and looking at their rescuer. "Well hello Lt. Peck. I see you have a new career in medicine. Perhaps if I had a chocolate chip cookie you'd recognize me?"she teased.

"Katrina?! My gosh is that you? No wait you recognize me?!" Face fumbled over his words.

"Of course I do. One- no one but you would think up a scam like that and Two- a girl doesn't forget blue eyes like yours." Face actually blushed a little which did not go unnoticed by Murdock.

During the rest of the elevator ride Katrina informed the stunned men that she had been following all the news stories about the A-team. She knew that they would never have committed such a crime and believed whole heartedly that they were indeed just following orders. She had hoped that they still kept in contact with Murdock but hadn't wanted to invade his private life by asking about them. Face and Murdock were both relived to hear this.

"Is that why you helped us out upstairs? I sure hope this won't get you into any trouble," said Face sincerely. She said for them not worry as the doors opened into a lobby full of administrators and one Col. Decker. "Oh no" said both men in unison. "Looks like we might need you again Kit-Kat" implored Murdock.

Katrina took hold of the wheelchair. Face flipped his id badge over so that it now read "Orderly Paul Riker". He put on dark sunglasses and flipped up his collar. With an air of confidence none of them actually felt, the three exited the elevator. Katrina authoritatively pointed to the exit door indicating that Orderly Riker was to open and hold it for her and the patient. Fortunately Decker's back was to them because he was trying to bully his way past the administrator who was trying to deny Decker access to Murdock. Once outside and past Decker's MP issued sedan and driver, the three comrades ran to the waiting van and jumped in. "Get us out of here fast Big Guy," yelped Murdock as Face slammed the slider shut and tore off his glasses.

Hannibal, with his signature cigar in hand, calmly turned around to look at them. "Lieutenant explain to me why three people not two have landed in this van?" His tone implied either annoyance or curiosity. Kat wasn't sure. Flustered, Face hastily explained that the original plan hadn't "come together" and they had to improvise. He also admitted that without the nurse they wouldn't have gotten past Nurse Heitelburg and then would have been nabbed by Decker.

Hannibal wasn't all that moved by Face's hasty and snarky response. But by this point he realized that the unexpected guest was smiling at him and was very familiar. He did a double take, and then he and B. A. simultaneously recognized her and asked, "Katrina?"

"In the flesh" she responded.

Murdock coughed and said he was sorry to be a kill joy but reminded them that Decker was very close and probably really irate by now. He then suggested that they make a hasty get away. Everyone agreed so B. A. put the pedal to the metal and they sped off.

B. A. drove for about a half hour until Hannibal said it was safe to stop. They pulled into a roadside diner. Before they spilled out of the van, Hannibal asked Katrina if she was going to be missed at the hospital. She said that wasn't a problem because she was in fact going off shift when she had happened upon Face and Murdock's problem. No one was expecting her back in until Monday morning. "Okay, let's get some grub then," replied Hannibal.

Katrina took off her nurse's cap and tossed down her hair. She slipped on a cardigan over her uniform and replaced her working shoes with sandals from her purse. "There, now I'll blend in a little better," she explained. The team spilled out of the van. Face offered his hand to gallantly assist her out the sliding door. The five walked into Joe's Roadside Diner. The men had instinctively and unconsciously formed a protective perimeter around her. They found a table that could accommodate them and sat down. A matronly waitress came over with menus and took their drink orders. When she returned with their four coffees and one glass of milk she took their food orders.

The entire team had a wonderful time catching up with Katrina. They filled her in on the cursory details of their lives since the army field hospital. She then asked why they were busting Murdock out of the VA. Hannibal cautiously admitted that they survived as solders of fortune and were about to embark on a new case. Katrina was fascinated and alarmed at the same time.

**_BTW_**

**_** Nurse Hoolihan's name was borrowed from MASH. _**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to the Real Story

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Nurse Katrina Jones is mine - a creation of my imagination

Spoiler Alert: None the piece/plot is all my creation.

Author's Note: This is basically a transition chapter to move the story from their first meeting into the true action of the tale. Sorry if it's not exciting but I felt that jumping from the diner scene straight into the main action would be too abrupt and choppy. I plan on writing more action/intrigue next installment.

**A Blast from the Past - Installment Two by: LAG**

**0000000000000000**

**Part Four: At Katrina's Apartment several hours later. **

The team and their long lost friend enjoyed a good meal of comfort food at Joe's Roadside Diner. The meal was a drawn out affair as the friends chatted and caught up. Kat even knew that Head Nurse Hoolihan was now retired and living in Maine with a army doctor she had known in Korea. They were quietly running little BnB.

When the meal and conversation petered out and the tab was covered by Hannibal, the five diners strolled back to the van. Once all passengers were secure they headed back into LA. Hannibal asked Kat where she lived so they could take her directly home. The Team did not want to risk returning to the VA for her car. They were concerned that Decker or his men might still be stationed there.

Once at her apartment building, BA parked the van in a discreet location. Murdock and Face both escorted her to the door of her unit. She had protested this,but in the end, gallantry won out. At her doorway, Face told her that he and Murdock would get her in the morning and drive her back to the hospital to claim her car. She said she looked forward to that and then gave each man a friendly hug.

True to their word, Face and Murdock were there by 8:30 am. to help her fetch her car. They had borrowed the van since they wouldn't all fit in Face's corvette. Besides which, Hannibal was using the sports car to run final errands before they left on their new mission.

On the way to the V. A. Katrina asked the guys what their mission was about. Face told her that it was a rescue operation to bust a teenager out of a tight situation. Murdock gave Face a warning glance, so Face didn't elaborate. Murdock, using a super spy accent, warned her that if they told her any more details they would have to eliminate her. Everyone giggled.

The trio parted ways at Kat's car. She wished them good luck and implored them to be careful. Murdock said, "Nothing to worry about, Kit-Kat. Hannibal says this case is going to be ...(Now Face chimed in ) ... a piece of cake.

**000000000000000**

**Part Five: nearly a week later. **

"Geeze Hannibal if that case was a piece of cake, I'm only eating pie from now on," complained Murdock as he limped into the Colonel's current abode. Face and B. A. nodded and grunted their agreement. Hannibal just maintained his incessant grin. The three exhausted soldiers flopped onto the huge sectional couch. The Colonel, still nursing a wicked case of the Jazz, was pacing in front of them fussing with his cigar.

"Hey don't know why you're all sulking. We rescued the girl and bagged the sleeze balls who were operating the cult. I'd say the plan came together just fine." The team groaned.

"Oh sure, Hannibal, if you count Murdock getting knocked out and dangled from a tenth story window, B. A. going eight rounds with King Kong in a monk's robe, and me getting locked in a car trunk and driven off into the woods - a plan coming together. Then sure of course none of us have anything to complain about," replied Face

"So glad you agree with me Lieutenant." goaded Hannibal deliberately ignoring Face 's sarcasm.

Again his three weary men just groaned.

All four men crashed at Hannibal's. The colonel had his room. Face and Murdock stretched out on opposing legs of the sectional. B. A. opted to sleep in the oversized leather recliner. They all had a long solid night's sleep. The kind that only successful exhaustion can bring.

Come morning the living room slumber party was awoken by Hannibal's humming and rattling in the kitchen. He had cooked pancakes, eggs, and bacon for his boys. They all stumbled into the kitchen bleary eyed but with growling tummies. After breakfast Murdock and Face got ready to go to the VA. Murdock packed his travel bag and gathered some of his "therapy art" pieces to display in his room. Face had bought them from a bunch of kids at a summer day camp in the park when they got home yesterday. While Murdock organized, Face donned his Dr. Peckham attire. A quick ride in the corvette and they were there.

**000000000000000**

**Part Six: Seeing Katrina again. **

The return of Murdock went extremely smoothly. Dr. Peckham gave the false documents and phony reports to the desk nurse on duty. She filed them immediately with barely a scan, after all she was too distracted by the dashing doctor to give a hoot about a bunch of paper. Dr. Peckham inquired if Nurse Jones was on duty and the desk nurse confirmed her presence, Face requested that she be paged to Mr. Murdock's room so she could be briefed.

Murdock and Face waited for Katrina in the captain's room. Murdock busied himself by hanging up "his art" and explaining how he felt while painting each piece. Face gave a silent prayer of thanks that B. A. wasn't hearing this latest Murdockian monologue. When Kat finally arrived both men flashed her open smiles. Which quickly shut down. "My God! What happened to you?" Murdock howled as they rushed to her.

"Oh I fell down the stairs at my apartment complex" she hastily and airily replied. "Welcome home! How was the ... retreat?" She quickly added

Both men ignored her question and checked out her bruising. No way it was caused by a fall down some stairs. Both knew all to well what a bruise from a punch looked like and that is clearly what was on her left cheek. Blinded and emboldened by concern for their friend, Face deftly undid the scarf she had around her neck. All three gasped when he did so. She out of fear and shame. The men out of sympathy and outrage. There on her throat were bruises that loudly shouted that someone had tried to strangle her with their bare hands.

Murdock looked at her and simply said, "Okay, Katrina, spill it". The absence of her nickname plainly revealing that they were accepting nothing but the entire story.

She sighed and began it.

**000000000000000**

**_PS: Authors note_**

**_Yes I did once again make an allusion to MASH. Hoolihan and Pierce always had potential in my mind. And just for the record I do not own or claim anything belonging to the world of MASH. _**


	3. Chapter 3 And Away We Go

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Nurse Katrina Jones is mine - a creation of my imagination

Spoiler Alert: None the piece/plot is all my creation.

Author's Notes/Summary: The team learns of Katrina's troubles.

They of course spring into action but they have to get Murdock loose first.

**A Blast from the Past - Installment Three by: LAGC**

**0000000000000000**

**Part Seven: Katrina Spills It**

Katrina looked into two sets of eyes. One pair chocolate brown, one pair mountain sky blue. Both filled with friendship, concern, and determination. After a second deep sigh she began her story.

"Okay I was attacked two days ago".

"Yep, sugar, we kinda figured that one out", Murdock interrupted. "We were looking for by who and why."

"How badly did this person hurt you? Have you seen a doctor?" added Face. His expression explaining how deeply his question was meant.

"Yes I have seen a doctor and I'm fine. Really. Just deep bruising nothing broken. It was just a beating." Kat answered. The guys were relieved by this news but still wanted more information.

"Who and Why?" repeated Murdock.

Katrina was clearly hesitant to tell them more. Face looked at her and reassured her,

"Look, Kat, you know what we do so you know two things. One, nothing you can say will shock us. And two, we are quite ready, willing, and able to help you."

The nurse looked at her two friends and finally made her decision, "Okay I'll tell you"

The men sat down on Murdock's bed as Kat began her tale.

"Yes I know the guy who did this to me. He's the hired goon of a creep from the neighborhood that my parents live in. Where I grew up actually. The goon's name is Wilson and he works for Harvey Keith. Keith is nothing but a loan shark extortionist. He pretty much controls the purse strings of the neighborhood. He has the local small businesses completely indebted to him and completely terrified of him.

Okay, now, how does this come back to me? Well my parents run a small little grocery store, but are ready to retire. They have someone to buy the shop who wants to turn it into a daycare center. They have managed never to borrow money from Keith, but they have been buying his 'insurance'. Keith doesn't want to lose their income so he's trying to force them to keep working or give him the shop. My beating this week was a warning to them that they had to do it Keith's way".

"Well this can't be allowed to go on, now can it," Face calmly stated.

"Hannibal and B. A. are never gonna stand for this." added Murdock.

"Do you guys really think you can do something to help my parents?" She asked hopefully.

The buddies looked at each other, grinned, and in stereo said, "Piece of cake".

Clearly Murdock had to put in some time at the VA. It would be too suspicious if Dr. Peckham removed him on the very day the patient was returned. Face made plans for Kat to meet the rest of the team at Joe's Roadside at 7:00 that night.

**000000000000000**

**Part Eight- Rallying the Team **

From his 'vette Face called Hannibal and B. A. and told them to meet him at the Colonel's place. The men resisted at first because they were exhausted from the last mission, but when Face said that Kat needed help, they jumped right on board.

Once they were together Faceman told them about the beating and the bruising on Katrina. B. A. was so upset he shattered Hannibal's coffee table with a frustrated punch. When the Colonel gave him a reproachful eyeing B. A. promised to replace it. Face filled them in on all the details he knew. When it was time, they set off for the diner.

They were waiting outside as Kat drove up. They all walked in together after Hannibal scanned her bruising and B. A. growled. Once they had given their orders Hannibal got down to business.

"All right let's have the whole story. Face has shared what he knows but there are gaps. Such as why don't your parents sell Keith the shop? Why doesn't the sleaze want a daycare center there? After all a daycare center would be an easy mark because they'd be desperate to keep the kids safe".

"First off he doesn't want to buy it he wants them to give the shop to him. They need the money from the sale to fund their retirement. You can't build up an IRA when a leech like Keith is bleeding you. I truly have no real answer as to why he's so against a new business. Maybe he doesn't want the hassle of shaking down a new target," she responded.

"Could be. What do you think guys, shall we go rattle a few windows?" Hannibal asked.

Of course B. A. and Faceman agreed.

"So Nurse Jones, where do Mom and Dad live? They're about to get a visit from the A-team," Hannibal said as he put his unlit cigar in his grinning mouth. Clearly the Jazz was starting to simmer.

**000000000000000**

**Part Nine -Breaking Murdock Out, Again. **

The new night nurse rushed to Murdock's room when the patient emergency alarm sounded. As she opened his door, she saw Mr. Murdock writhing and gasping on the floor. One of his art therapy pieces was shredded on the floor next to him. She ran quickly to his side and checked his pulse and breathing. Clearly he was in some sort of respiratory distress.

She leapt up and went into the hall. It was now crowded with other patients who had gathered to watch the confusion. A bit overwhelmed by the crowd, and flustered by the medical emergency she was quite relieved when she crashed into a doctor.

"Oh doctor thank goodness you're here! I need assistance with a patient. He's in what appears to be a respiratory distress. I'm so glad you responded to the alarm."

The dashing doctor rushed to Murdock. He checked his pulse and listened to his lungs and heart.

"Nurse, this looks like an allergic reaction. One quite sever. Was this man given any unusual food tonight?" the doctor asked.

"No, Doctor, just his usual Mac n Cheese warmed in the small oven, NOT, the microwave. Mr. Murdock has paranoia about microwaves."

"Well then what could be causing this allergic reaction?" shouted the doctor glancing around the room. "Nurse! What is that on the floor?"

"Oh, that's just one of Murdock's therapy paintings that he did last week," she answered dismissively.

"Well look again, Nurse, I can see, clear as day, the tongue marks on them." The doctor opened Murdock's mouth, "Just LOOK at this! His tongue is blue, green, and orange! This man was licking his paintings! That must be the source of the reaction. This is very dangerous. We have to get Mr. Murdock to an ER."

The nurse hesitated, looking back and forth between Murdock and the painting."Why on earth would he lick them?" she mumbled. Just then, Murdock gasped loudly and writhed like an eel on a hook.

"Now, NURSE",shouted the doctor. His blue eyes flashing angrily, "That question is pointless. If all of this patient's behaviors were rational, he wouldn't be a patient here! Would he? Go get an orderly with a gurney and an air mask. I have to get this man to the ER, STAT! Move move!" He hollered and rushed her. As she fled Murdock risked flashing Faceman a wink and a grin. Face waved him down.

The throng of curious gee hawkers clustered around Murdock's doorway, making it difficult for the rattled nurse to navigate the hallway. When she ran round the corner she plowed into an orderly. Clearly he was a child of the sixties who had never truly left the commune. "Hey Mama, what's your trauma?" he chanted.

"I have a patient in distress! Get that gurney and follow me. Fast!" she commanded.

"Okay okay, man you're shooting off bad vibes," the misplaced hippie warned.

The orderly and nurse wheeled the gurney into Murdock's room along with the oxygen kit she had grabbed as she ran back. The doctor and orderly lifted Murdock onto the gurney and engaged the safety railings and belt. She put the breathing mask on Murdock's face. Then the men wheeled him into the elevator. In all of the confusion and rush she never even asked for the doctor's name or signature.

The men heard the nurse call out, "Feel better Mr. Murdock" as the elevator doors closed. Murdock, Face,and Hannibal all shared a jazzed up grin. When the elevator opened in the ambulance bay, Dr Peck and Orderly Smith rushed their patient into the waiting ambulance and slammed the doors. The driver hit the gas and off they went. All three could hear B. A.'s laughter even over the siren. "Boy, hey man. Breaking out the fool two times in two weeks. That's got to be a record even for us."


	4. Chapter 4 Kicking the Slug

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Nurse Katrina Jones is mine - a creation of my imagination

Spoiler Alert: None the piece/plot is all my creation.

Author's Notes/Summary: The team sets out to Katrina's hometown to kick over some slugs.

A Blast from the Past - Installment Four by: LAGC

0000000000000000

Part Ten - two days later in a town called Hattersville.

The team drove all night. Finally they arrived in Hattersville and went to the address Kat had given them. As the van rolled along Main Street they noticed the details. Hattersville was a quaint little town in a semi urban setting. It was about fifty miles from the nearest strip mall or big box store. It was the type of fringe urban town that was on the cusp of a financial boom but the townsfolk still knew each other by name.

Murdock commented, "Looks like a Norman Rockwell painting that they showed us in my art therapy retreat last week. The instructors wanted us to create art like it to foster a sense of serenity and security within our psyches."

B. A. quickly jumped down his throat growling,"Shut up FOOL! You weren't at no art retreat last week. That was Faceman's scam. And you sure weren't fostering no sense of serenity or security when that thug was dangling you out that tenth stotry window!"

Murdock opened his mouth to further discuss his art retreat but Hannibal cut him off, "Not now, Captain! We've got to focus on the mission."

"Look. There's the shop. And I assume that is Mr. Jones sweeping the stoop" interrupted Face.

"Ready to meet the clients, Colonel?" He added flashing his trademark grin. B. A. pulled the van to stop right in front of the store.

Mr. Jones jumped when the opening sliding door startled him. Faceman apologized and then inquired,"Are you Mr. Jones?"

"Who's asking?" the man suspiciously responded.

"I'm Templeton Peck and these are my associates H. M. Murdock, B. A. Baracas, and our colonel, John Smith. Katrina is our friend and we're here to help."

"Oh, Katrina phoned to say you were coming. You'd better park that flashy van in the garage behind the store. I'll meet you in back," replied Mr. Jones.

Mr. Jones met the four men at the back door of the shop and ushered them into a break room. Mrs. Jones came in from the sales floor to join then. Hannibal jumped right in relaying all the information that Kat had given the team. Face, who Hannibal had instructed to gather intel on the target, then added his two cents.

"Keith is definitely a thug. He has quite the colorful rap sheet. Lots of arrests but no serious convictions. A few fines but no incarcerations. Heads up a small independent little mob. Styles himself to be the godfather of this here, little slice of America. His head honcho is that guy Garrett Wilson. The one who hurt Kat. Seems Keith and Wilson were classmates in the local high school. Graduated in '67. Not surprisingly neither were college bound. Keith was rejected for military service, Wilson enlisted in the army but was discharged after an injury in boot camp. Seems the Mensa scholar shot himself in the foot and the ricochet of that shot grazed the drill sergeant's shin bone. So then the wonder twins rejoined forces in L. A. by working in Tillis Industries. Seems they brought the skills they learned there home. Now they've launched a start up business in Hattersville." Face checked his notes on a little pocket pad to make sure he hadn't left anything out.

"Tillis Industries, well there's a blast from the past." chuckled Hannibal. "Don't recall a Wilson or a Keith among the vermin we expelled that time," he added.

"Neither do I, Colonel" confirmed Faceman.

Murdock noticed the perplexed looks on Mr. and Mrs. Jones' faces so he explained that Tillis Industries was just a front for the gangster Tommy Tillis aka "Crazy Tommy T". The team had defeated and captured the crime king a while back. Tillis had been terrorizing a construction company in an effort to hide a murder he had committed. The couple was a bit shocked to hear that the team had experience taking on gangsters and were not at all hesitant to do so again.

The team and the couple were just about to discuss the nitty gritty of their current situation when the bell over the shop door chimed. Mrs. Jones got up to tend to the customer. The team followed her a few seconds later. They did not like what they saw.

000000000000000

Part 11 - Kicking the Slug to See How Big It Is.

Mrs. Jones was clearly frightened. This was understandable because she was cornered by two grim looking goons. Directly in front of her was a slimeball, in an ill fitting over priced suit. He was waving papers at the lady and because he was so close the edges of the paper were striking her chin. Rage was oozing off B. A. in dangerous tidal waves. Hannibal placed a commanding hand on his arm, indicating that the Big Guy needed to control himself for now.

The overdressed sleeze was yelling at poor Mrs. Jones. "Listen old woman! You have no choice but to sign this store over to me. I want these papers signed or next time Wilson sees dear dear Katrina, he won't stop at just bruising her fine neck". The goon on the left of Mrs. Jones smiled menacingly and gleefully at this statement. The team concluded he was Wilson. Poor Mrs. Jones went even paler at this threat and seemed about to faint.

Hannibal stepped forward and made a throat clearing sound as he wiggled on his black leather gloves. When the goon patrol turned to look at him he said, "Hi there. Got to break some news to you Buster-boy. Neither Mrs. Jones nor Mr. Jones will be signing anything over to a scuzzball like you."

The man who was obviously Harvey Keith sneered at Hannibal and said,"Oh yeah buddy? Who the hell are you to be saying that to me?" He swaggered dangerously over to Hannibal.

By this point Face and B. A. had come forward to flank the Colonel and Murdock was making his way over to the terrified Mrs. Jones.

Hannibal snarkily answered,"Me? I'm the new owner of this here grocery store. So if you and your fellow earthworms would kindly scurry back into your mud holes, I have to train my staff."

Hannibal then proceeded to ignite his match by scratching it over Keith's gaudy tie tac and lit up his cigar. By the time Hannibal shook out the match, the enraged thug was swinging at him.

Hannibal ducked away from the blow and quickly followed it up with a right hook to Keith's chin.

Mayhem ensued. Murdock gracefully guided Mrs. Jones over to her husband and told them to lock themselves in the back room. Face was trading blows with the yet unidentified henchman. Hannibal was still embroiled in fisticuffs with Keith. B. A. was taking on the ape they believed to be Wilson.

B. A. made quick work of Wilson. Two piston like blows to his chin and Wilson was down. B. A. easily lifted the limp thug and threw him to the curb like the sack of garbage he was. Murdock rushed to Face's side and the duo double teamed their thug. They synchronized their punches to his stomach and followed that up with tandem right hooks to his chin. Then B. A. scooped him up and treated him to the same exit as Wilson.

Meanwhile Hannibal had been beating on Keith pretty much like a well nourished house cat plays with a mouse. After all the Colonel wanted this lowlife conscious for his send off speech.

A few more well placed blows by Hannibal had the rat stumbling backwards out the shop door. His momentum pushed him right into the pile of his dazed comrades and Keith tumbled on top of them.

The team had come out of the shop and assembled. Hannibal casually leaned onto Face's shoulder and relit his cigar. "Like I said, pal, I'm the new owner and this here is my staff. We don't want you coming 'round our shop anymore. Understand? And while we're at it. We don't want you coming around the neighborhood at all. Your little "insurance company" is closed down. Now leave while the getting is good". B. A. backed up the Colonel's order with one of his snake scaring scowls. They all watched as the beaten bad guys scrambled into their vehicle and sped off. I

000000000000000

Part 12: Later that night.

The Jones' lived in a small apartment above the shop. There was a studio apartment in the garage where the van was parked. Hannibal decided that the team would post guards in the shop because he felt that Keith would be back. So they took shifts at the duty in two man teams. One team would patrol the shop while the other team took light rest in the studio apartment. Face and Murdock pulled first duty since B. A. had done all the driving the night before.

"Okay Lieutenant, B. A. and I will relieve you at 0100." Hannibal told Face as he set off for the studio. "Stay sharp fellas" he added over his shoulder.

"Yes Colonel" they responded automatically.

Face took the first position over by the counter. This provided him a vantage point which covered the store as well as the entire Main Street. Murdock wandered around the isles.

"Hey lookey here Faceman! They stock Billy's favorite doggie biscuits. I'll have to make sure to buy some before we leave".

"Great Murdock, just don't let B. A. see you do it. Or find them in his van either." placated Face.

Murdock continued his shopping until he hit the children's aisle. Once he was there he let out a gleeful whoop. This startled Face who slide off the stool he was perched on.

'What now, Murdock!" he asked. His tone clearly indicating he was perturbed with his buddy.

'You do realize we're on guard duty here? Not doing an early Christmas shopping."

"Yeah, yeah, Faceman I've got it covered. It's just that I've found the doodle pads and watercolor paint sets. I can continue my art therapy techniques! Isn't that super? I can replace the piece that was sacrificed for my escape." Face was looking at him with a mix of disbelief and wonderment.

Murdock continued dramatically,"After all, Facey, that was my favorite piece I had to destroy. I had spent so much time painting it. And it revealed so much of my inner turmoil".

"Murdock, that was the painting we bought from that eight year old kid in the park." Face reminded the imaginative pilot. Then he waxed on, "The little conman talked me up to five bucks for it. A few more years and I might take him on as my apprentice."

Their conversation was stopped abruptly when both heard a car coming down Main Street. It was very suspicious because it was running without its headlights on. The two men took up positions close to the front windows. Their weapons ready. Face radioed Hannibal to report the suspicious development. " Roger that Lieutenant. Big Guy and I are on the way from the rear".

As soon as Face clicked off the walkie-talkie, the plate glass window was shattered by a brick wrapped in a flaming rag. Alarmingly the flaming bundle landed in the newspaper display shelf. The papers instantly ignited. Murdock quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and snuffed out the fiery threat. Face fired off a volley of bullets at the unlit car as it sped off. B. A. and Hannibal came running in from the back. They looked at Murdock who was stomping out the last smoldering newspapers. Then they looked at Face and all three gasped.

"FACE!" They all hollered. "Oh oh " was his response.

The window was original to the building so it wasn't safety glass. When the brick shattered it, large sharp dangerous wedges were formed. One of those ominous shards was protruding from Face's left leg. He was bleeding badly.

They rushed to his side. Hannibal ordered him to lie down and stretch out his leg. Murdock ran to the first aid isle and B. A. grabbed some towels from the seasonal beach display. Hannibal used his pocket knife to tear up Face's pant leg to access the wound. Face complained about losing yet another pair of designer slacks. With Murdock applying pressure above the wound Hannibal removed the glass dagger. Face yelped but fought hard to control himself. Hannibal told Murdock to lighten up a bit on the pressure. He wanted to see how bad the bleeding was to assess if the artery had been hit. Thankfully the blood flow did not indicate that. They wrapped his leg tightly with a bandage from the shelf. Hannibal said he'd treat the injury properly in the apartment not in the damaged store. B. A. scooped up Face to carry him to the studio. Hannibal gathered up the medical supplies and ordered Murdock to keep watch.

Murdock was clearly distressed by this because he wanted to stay with Face. B. A. looked at him and said, "Stay put for now, Crazy man. I'll come back and relieve you as soon as I get Face settled. You'll be more useful as a nurse than I'd be anyway."

Mr. Jones had come down to see what all the commotion was. He groaned when he saw Face's injury and the damaged store. Even though he was in pain, Face flashed him a mega watt smile and tried to reassure the older man that all was well. Then Hannibal instructed him to go back into his apartment and stay there with Mrs. Jones until one of the team came to get them.

Hannibal told B. A. to put Face on the kitchen floor. That way he'd have plenty of good light to tend to the wounded man. The Big Guy did as instructed but he also grabbed a throw pillow for Face's head. As promised, he left to trade places with Murdock. Hannibal placed a towel under the injured leg and got to work cleaning the wound. The Captain came in just in time to hold Face still so Hannibal could probe the wound to check for glass scraps. Finding none he looked up at Face.

Face was pale and sweaty from his ordeal but very alert. "Okay Kid, the bleeding is slowing. Thankfully no major blood vessels were hit. You need stitches. I can do that for you here or we can find a hospital. Your choice."

"No hospital, Colonel. Too complicated, and I'm not up to running a solid scam right now. Besides we can't leave the Joneses unprotected. I trust you." Face insisted through clenched teeth.

"Okay Kid. All I have is a local analgesic spray. This won't be comfortable." Hannibal warned.

" I know Colonel. Just do it. Sorry to be such a hassle" said Face. "You're not a hassle, Kid".

"Do not let him move his leg Captain. I don't want to cause him any more pain than I have to."

"You have my word Colonel". Murdock stoically replied.

Twenty miserable minutes later Hannibal was done. He rewrapped the leg securely with a new bandage. He also gave Face a dose of antibiotics as a precaution but Face refused anything stronger than OTC extra strength ibuprofen for the pain.

He explained get didn't want to be high and useless if Keith's men returned.

Hannibal, wouldn't say it out loud, but he was proud of how Face had dealt with this ordeal. The con man could whine but when the chips were down he always puts every one else's needs in front of his own. What Hannibal did do was make sure his Lieutenant was placed comfortably in the recliner with his leg elevated. He also gave Face a fatherly hair rustle and ordered him to stay put and rest. The Colonel went to asses the damages in the store but indicated that Murdock was to stay with the patient.

PS

Author Notes: a Tommy Tillis is a character from the A-team series. In the episode titled, "Steel" season 2 episode 11


	5. Chapter 5 The Slug Kicks Back

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Nurse Katrina Jones and her parents are mine - a creation of my imagination

Spoiler Alert: None the piece/plot is all my creation.

Author's Notes/Summary: The team deals with the aftermath of the attack.

**A Blast from the Past - Installment Five by: LAGC**

**0000000000000000**

**Part Thirteen- After the Attack.**

"Here, Face, have a drink of water," encouraged Murdock as he handed his buddy a glass.

"Thanks, Murdock, I am a bit thirsty after all the excitement," Face responded as he accepted the cool glass.

"Does it hurt much?"

"Not too bad, yet. Certainly less than the time I got shot in this leg in Nam. Why is it always this leg?"

"Don't know muchacho. Maybe it's your fighting stance."

Face just chuckled ruefully.

Just then the walkie talkie went off. It was Hannibal. He inquired if Face was feeling okay and sitting still. When Murdock responded affirmative to both inquiries, Hannibal told Murdock to come to the store so they could board up the window.

Before Murdock could leave Face asked, "Murdock, could you hand me the phone book please?"

The Captain passed it to him with a quizzical look.

"Well we are going to need a new window - safety glass this time. I want to check out possible places from which I can procure one tomorrow."

Now it was the pilot's turn to chuckle.

**000000000000000**

**Part Fourteen - The Next Morning**

The next morning Face woke up on the recliner to the sounds of B. A. cooking in the kitchen. It took him a second to remember where they were. And then as soon as he tried to move his leg he recalled why he was on the recliner not in a bed. He stifled his groan at the sudden sharp pain shooting through his leg. However B.A. still heard him.

"How ya doing Faceman? And don't ya dare say fine, sucka, unless you can run a marathon right now."

"All right, all right, my leg feels like it was impaled last night but it still doesn't hurt as badly as when I was shot in it. Ok? "

B. A. nodded, apparently approving of Face's status report.

"Where are Hannibal and Murdock?" askedFace as he finished sitting up.

"Hannibal went to the local cops with the Jones to report the attack last night. The Colonel wants to assess the loyalties of the lawman. Crazy man is checking the store and perimeter to make sure things are secure enough to open up at the usual hour - 9 am"

Face glanced at his watch to see it was 7 am. Just then Murdock came bounding into the apartment.

"Hey Faceman, good to see you're awake. How's the leg?"

A glare from B. A. had Face swallowing his automatic declaration of fine for the more honest,

"It feels as good as can be expected."

"Foods just about ready. Murdock set up the table will ya" instructed B.A.

" You betcha muchacho"

Face slowly and deliberately got up from the chair and hobbled over to the bathroom. Murdock started to offer assistance but Face waved him down telling him that he wanted to test out his leg on his own. By time the three team mates sat down to eat, Hannibal had returned. Murdock had already set a place for him so they all dug in.

"So what did you find out and what's the plan, Colonel?" asked Face

"I'll fill you all in after we eat and then I'll check your wound to make sure it's not infected", he replied. Face rolled his eyes but knew there was no use arguing.

As they ate, Hannibal told them about the local police force. The sheriff did not seem to be an effective ally. Hannibal and gotten the definite impression that the man had no intention of pursuing Keith. So clearly they were on their own, as usual, and had to be on alert so as not to get nabbed by the local law. Not surprisingly, the Colonel laid out a front door assault plan. He justified this by saying that Keith and Wilson were too arrogant and dumb to see it coming. All the men just rolled their eyes. Hannibal was on the jazz.

So thirty minutes later the well fed team got down to business. B.A. and Murdock went down to the shop to finish cleaning up and to establish some discrete guard posts. Hannibal set to checking out Face's injury.

"Really Hannibal, this isn't necessary. The wound is fine. I can see it myself through my shredded slacks." complained Face.

"Good. I am still checking it. Sit down in the couch."

"Fine" Faceman sullenly acquiesced.

Hannibal removed the bandage from Face's leg wondering aloud how the Lieutenant could see his wound through the gauze. Then he gently prodded his needlework looking for any indication of infection or fresh bleeding. Finding none he reapplied an antibiotic cream and clean bandages.

"OK Lieutenant it looks as good as it should at this point. Get cleaned up and meet us in the shop. Make sure to keep the stitches dry it hasn't even been twenty four hours yet."

"I'll be there ASAP, Colonel," Face promised as Hannibal left the apartment

**000000000000000**

**Part Fifteen: In the Shop**

"Alright men the shop is ready and so are we. All that is left to do is to replace the plate window" declared Hannibal.

"Well I can go over to the next town and see if I can wrangle up some glass, Hannibal" offered Murdock

"You ain't driving my van, Fool. And I ain't driving you there!" growled B.A.

"Now guys let me..."

"No worries Hannibal, the glass is being delivered as we speak," interrupted Face as he limped into the shop.

"Oh is it now? How'd you manage that one, Kid?"

"Hannibal, you know I can't release trade secrets. But hey you left me with a phone and a injury weary voice."

"So what was the receptionist's name, Faceguy?" inquired Murdock

"Rhonda-Lee" answered Face with his trademark smile.

Mrs. Jones walked over to the team. She looked so worried and defeated. Mr. Jones was right behind her and he didn't look any better.

"Mr. Smith," she began in a shaky voice, "perhaps you all should just go. Poor Mr. Peck has already been badly hurt. Our Katrina has been attacked. Our store vandalized. Keith is vicious and vindictive. We don't want anyone else hurt. We should just give him the store. We'll make do somehow."

After a quick visual check with his team, Hannibal answered, "Sorry Mrs. Jones. No can do. We started this job and we're going to finish it. Keith has hurt one of our friends and now one of us, soldiers honor requires us to see this through."

"And really Mrs. Jones, I've had worse injuries" consoled Face.

"Bugs like Keith need to be squashed." added B.A.

"Ever since my Sesame Street days I've wanted to be Mr. Hooper. Can't leave until I get my chance now can I?" Murdock packed on even though B.A. was glaring at him.

The elderly couple could do nothing else but say thank-you.

Just then the glass delivery truck arrived. Coincidentally so did Katrina.

**_Author's note: Mr. Hooper was the original grocery store keeper on Sesame Street from Jim Henson. As with the A-team I neither own nor created anything from Sesame Street. _**


	6. Chapter 6 Hannibal Heats Things Up

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Nurse Katrina Jones and her parents are mine - a creation of my imagination

Spoiler Alert: None the piece/plot is all my creation.

Author's Notes/Summary: The bad guys have played their hand, now it's Hannibal's turn.

**A Blast from the Past - Installment Six by: LAGC**

**0000000000000000**

**Part Sixteen- Phase Two of Kick the Slug **

The glass was installed. And the bill was on its way to Keith thanks to some fast talking on Face's end. Katrina greeted them all gratefully. She was appalled to see Face's injury but her reaction was nothing compared to her parents' when they saw her bruises. The team left the family to their privacy and gathered at the van.

Hannibal ordered Face to sit on the floor of the van as the rest gathered around the sliding door.

"How you holding up, Kid?" he asked as he assessed his patient. Face looked a little pale and a bit clammy.

"I'm okay, Hannibal. My leg hurts but nothing I can't handle" he responded. "After all it's not as bad as when it got shot in Nam." Face added with his slick smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Make sure you rest that leg as often as possible and make sure you tell us if it takes a turn for the worse," the Colonel ordered. Face nodded his agreement.

"All right. Face you're going to stay here and take the watch. I do not want to leave the Jones alone." Face didn't like being left behind but he didn't protest.

"B.A. and I are going to pay Keith a little lunch visit".

"What about me, Colonel? What am I going to be doing?'"

"Oh I've got something special in mind for you,Captain," replied Hannibal with a devilish grin. One which Murdock returned in kind, as the two walked off together.

**000000000000000**

**Part Seventeen: Interrupting lunch. **

Keith and Wilson were eating lunch in the local diner. Wilson was hassling the blond waitress with what could pass as flirting, if they were Cro-magnons. Suddenly Keith noticed a shadow falling across his meal and looked up. He recognized Hannibal immediately.

"What are you doing here, interrupting my lunch?" sneered Keith. Wilson leapt to his feet and instantly B.A. planted his fist into his face. Wilson was once again down for the count.

"I'm here to remind you that you have no claim to the Jones' grocery store and that your little extortion racket is shut down. This is your last warning and chance to get out of town. You got to realize you're not Capone and this is an offer you can't refuse," taunted Hannibal

"You don't get to tell me what to do! You have no clue who you're messing with." Keith was so angry he was sputtering.

Hannibal released a mirthless laugh. "I know exactly who I'm dealing with. You're one of Tommy Tillis's lackeys just trying to be a big guppy in a sea of sharks. Fishing you out of the pond won't even cause us to break a sweat. Say hi to Tommy for us next time you visit him in prison. I'm sure he'll remember us. We put him there."

Keith's eyes bugged out at this revelation.

"Let's go B.A. Oh and Keith, consider your windshield restitution for our shop window"

"What!?" growled Keith

As Hannibal retreated to the waiting van, he pulled out his pistol and shot out the windshield and tires of Harvey Keith's car.

Wilson regained consciousness just in time to hear his boss screaming obscenities and threats at Hannibal and B.A. as they sped off.

**000000000000000**

**Part Eighteen: Meanwhile Back at the Shop. **

Face was sitting on the same stool from last night. Keeping watch out the newly replaced window - upgraded to safety glass now. His leg was throbbing and he was deciding to take some ibuprofen to ease the discomfort. He gingerly lowered himself off the stool to walk over the medicine aisle. Mrs. Jones, who was watching him from behind the checkout counter, offered to get the pills for him. He thanked her but said the stroll would be good for him. He didn't want his leg to go stiff. She did fetch him a bottle of water though.

Faceman was swallowing the pills as Katrina walked into the shop. He walked back to his stool, hiding the limp as best he could and lifted himself back onto the stool. Katrina carried over an empty bottle crate and placed it at his feet.

"Here, Face, elevate your leg on this box. It will help with the throbbing".

He flashed her a surprised look,"Why do you think it's throbbing?"

"Face, I'm a nurse." she indulgently reminded him. " and I remember what sort of patient you are. Still too stubborn to admit that an injury is painful and slowing you down."

"Well slowing down wasn't an option then and it still isn't an option now." Face answered defensively.

"Do you really expect trouble, in broad daylight?"

"Better to be ready than surprised. Plus I'm sure Hannibal isn't out there negotiating a treaty," Faceman answered (more than likely he's poking the hornets nest' he thought to himself)

"Oh. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Face chuckled nervously, "Well, Nurse Jones, maybe you could check out my stitches. I seem to be bleeding again".

They both looked down to see that his pants had a quickly growing blood stain.

"Damn, there goes another pair," he complained just before he passed out.

Luckily the Colonel and the Sergeant were returning at that exact moment. Hannibal caught him before he could fall off the stool. He threw Face over his shoulder, fireman style, and rushed him into the apartment. Katrina followed on his heels.


	7. Chapter 7 Hindered by Habits of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Nurse Katrina Jones, her parents, Harvey Keith, and Garret Wilson and associates are mine - creations of my imagination

Spoiler Alert: None the piece/plot is all my creation.

Summary: Faceman is down. What's the team to do now? And where did Hannibal send Murdock?

Author's Notes: I did some light research so that the medical stuff is at least possible. My apologies to any medical professionals if I offend your limits of "suspension of believability"

**A Blast from the Past - Installment Seven by: LAGC**

**0000000000000000**

**Part Nineteen- Faceman's Down.**

"What the hell happened?!" shouted Hannibal. His horror at returning just in time to witness his second in command collapse like a house of cards had knocked him off his cool demeanor.

"I don't know, Hannibal. He had just taken a dose of ibuprofen and I was having him elevate his leg to help with the throbbing. That's when he pointed out that he was bleeding again," Katrina replied rationally ignoring the Colonel's emotional outburst.

By this point Hannibal had placed Face on the bed in the apartment. In a déjà vu moment he used his knife to slit open Face's pant leg to access his wound. The bandage was soaked through with fresh blood. Hannibal swore quietly at the sight, again he asked to no one specific, "What the hell happened?" He gently unwrapped the now useless gauze. While he did this Katrina gathered up the first aid kit. She checked Face's pulse to find it racing. Then she pressed a hand to his forehead to check for a fever. Finding him very hot and clammy she inserted an electronic thermometer into his mouth. One minute later it pinged and gave a reading of 104 F.

"Okay that temp, a poor night's sleep, and all the stress of the last 24 hours could explain why Face passed out," she said. "Let's see what's up with the wound." she added.

Hannibal reluctantly stepped aside even though he privately felt relief that for once they had a real and trusted medical professional right there when they needed one. He took up a position near Face's head. The lieutenant was beginning to come around so the Colonel spoke comfortingly to him to keep Face still for Katrina's examination.

One glance at the wound showed that several stitches had popped, hence the new blood loss.

"Okay first off it looks like Face is having an allergic reaction to the stitches which may have facilitated them bursting when he walked around the shop. What did you use, Hannibal?"

"The material that was in that kit. There is another pack in there," Hannibal answered.

Katrina looked at the suture package."These have monocryl plus an antibacterial. They have been know to cause adverse reactions in patients who are allergic to Irgacare MP," she stated.

"I've never seen him react to stitches before!" pondered the Colonel. "Why the fever?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to remove the rest of the stitches. Then I'll recheck the wound for an infection."

"How are we going to reclose it since we can't use the ones in the kit?"

"I have a kit in my car, I'm hoping my sutures are a different material."

At this information, Hannibal radioed B.A. and told him to get the new first aid kit from Kat's car. Within minutes the Sergeant was in the apartment with the kit.

"How's Faceman?" inquired the Big Guy."He's still unconscious?" B.A added incredulously.

Hannibal looked up at his friend and replied,"Face has a 104 fever and is having an allergic reaction to the sutures. Kat is going to remove them and then look for an infection or anything I may have missed yesterday."

Just then Face opened his eyes and jumped when he realized he was lying down in a bed not at his post. "Hey what's going on?" he mumbled as he tried to sit up.

Hannibal gently held him down and explained,"Easy Kid, you passed out in the shop just as B.A. and I returned. You're in the apartment and Kat is examining your leg."

"Good to see you awake Faceman. I'm going to take over the post in the shop, Hannibal." declared B.A. as he exited the room.

"I passed out? Last thing I remember was going to grab some pills." said Face as he rubbed his neck.

"Your leg started to bleed just before you passed out. You're running a high fever. Does anything beside your leg hurt?" interjected Kat

"The whole truth, Lieutenant." warned Hannibal.

Face shot him a weak smile then answered, "Well I do have a vicious stiff neck and jaw. Did I slam into something when I passed out?"

"No, luckily I came in just in time to catch you," Hannibal told the Kid.

"When did you last eat?" added Kat.

" This morning with the guys ... but it didn't stay down," Faceman reluctantly admitted

Katrina finished her examination and reported, "Ok. The wound does not appear infected, Hannibal did a great job. The bleeding seems to be a byproduct of the reaction. Do you have any other wound on you from last night?"

"No nothing from last night," Face said. Hannibal immediately caught on.

"Allow me to rephrase that question. Do you have any other wound anywhere on you, Lieutenant!?" he growled.

Caught in his lie of omission Face revealed that he had a scrape on his upper left arm from the last mission. His arm had gotten pinched by the lid when the thugs left him in the trunk.

"Unbutton your shirt,now! It's coming off" Hannibal ordered with an exasperated sigh.

Once his arm was free Kat removed his hastily self applied bandage. The revealed wound was no scrape but a deep short gash.

Hannibal hissed, "Dammit Face! Why didn't you tell us you got hurt! Clearly from where this wound is you couldn't clean it properly yourself!" berated the concerned Colonel. "Damn! It's all infected now!"

"When was your last tetanus shot, Face?" asked Kat.

"I don't really know, heck maybe Nam." Hannibal could only roll his eyes.

"Well now that we've figured out the problem. I'll clean out this wound and then I'll go acquire a booster shot and some antibiotics for you. Luckily I have discrete friends at a free clinic in the next town. I'll stitch up your leg with the new material then I'll go get the meds. Your arm could have used a few stitches too but it's too late now. I shouldn't be gone more than two hours. You will need to stay in bed especially while the fever is raging. Try to get some fluids into you too."

"Oh rest assured, Kat, he'll stay in bed even if I have to order B.A. to sit on him." promised Hannibal as he glared at Face. Face could only lie there and pout sheepishly.

"Sorry, Colonel" was all the Charmer could offer.

**000000000000000**

**Part Twenty: Regrouping.**

Once Katrina left, Hannibal helped Face change into a t-shirt and workout shorts. The patient had refused to put on pajamas in case he was needed by the team. Hannibal chose to let that battle go to the Kid. Hannibal then supervised as Face drank a glass of ginger ale. on thethe bedside table, the Colonel left the bottle of soda and another dose of ibuprofen. Face was clearly winded so Hannibal turned down the lights and ordered him to get some sleep. He left a walkie talkie on the bed with Face and returned to the shop.

Murdock must have just returned and was engaged in a battle of wills with B.A. The larger man was trying to prevent the pilot from rushing to check on Face.

"Fool be still. Hannibal will be down in a second or two. He just radioed me. Wait till he gets here."

"No no no I need to go check on Face! Move outta my way Mudsucker!"

"Stand down both of you! Face has eaten up all of my patience for foolishness today!" roared their leader.

Immediately both men complied with Hannibal's order and turned to face him. He told them both that Face was sleeping and that Kat had gone off to get medicine to treat his infection.

"Colonel how could his leg get so infected so fast?"asked Murdock

"The infection isn't in his leg. He got wounded when he was thrown into that car trunk and didn't bother to tell any of us. That's what's infected."

"DANG FOOL" grumbled B.A.

"Jeez is he ever gonna get past his hang ups about asking for help?" worried Murdock.

"You can go check on him and make him drink again in an hour, Captain" assured Hannibal. "Were you successful in acquiring your objectives?"

"That's a big ten four, Colonel. Everything is locked down" confirmed Murdock.

Better than her word Katrina was back within 90 minutes fully stocked with the tetanus booster and antibiotics. When Murdock had done his hourly check on the patient he found Face sound asleep and hadn't disturbed him. Now with the nurse, he returned to his friend's bedside. They found Face sleeping fitfully and woke him. Face greeted them with a groggy smile.

"Hey Facey, glad to see your baby blues. But man, you and I are gonna have a serious talk about asking for help when you're feeling spiffy again" said Murdock.

Katrina took Faces temperature and checked his pulse rate. Both were still high. She had him swallow the antibiotic pills along with another dose of the fever and pain reliever. Then to Face's discomfort she administered the vaccination. Neither wound needed to be rebandaged. She told Murdock to see to it that Face drank another glass of ginger ale. She left the buddies with the excuse of finding some saltine crackers for Face to eat since he should have a little solid food in his stomach along with the meds.

Once they were alone Murdock gently shook his head at Face.

" I know. I know, Murdock. But stupidity dies slowly."

"Facey, I know why you do this but Muchacho it's been nearly 20 years. You're not a kid in an understaffed orphanage anymore. We always have time to help you."

"I know that. And I believe that. It's just so hard to ..." Clearly Face was at a loss for the next word.

Murdock provided it, "Trust it".

"Like I said stupid dies hard," Face said apologetically.

"Here buddy drink your soda. Those meds need to stay in you." urged Murdock with a gentle smile. They heard Kat returning with the crackers.

**000000000000000**

**Part Twenty-one: Jazzing, Gibbering, and Jabbing.**

The next day Harvey Keith and Garret Wilson actually had the audacity to strut up to the stoop of the store and summon out the A-team. Hannibal lit his cigar, grinned dangerously, and mumbled," I love it when a plan comes together." B.A. and Murdock sighed and rolled their eyes. But without hesitation they followed their jazzed up Colonel outside.

"Keith! You really are eight kinds of stupid aren't you. We made mince meat of your boss Tillis and he was ten times the hoodlum you are. You're gonna be easier to whip than cream" challenged Hannibal.

"You are so wrong about that Smith," sneered the gangster as a van rolled up and four more hired goons spilled out.

"Ooh one thug - two thugs, red thug -blue thug. Which thug should I hug," gibbered Murdock using his misquoted Dr. Seuss verse as a distraction to allow the team to obtain optimal fighting positions.

Red Thug took the first swing and that began the melee. B.A. made quick work of Blue Thug with a rocket powered jab to his jaw. He then turned to take on Garrett. Murdock was battling Red Thug while Hannibal engaged Keith. While this was going on Thugs One, Two, and Blue circled behind and grabbed Mr. and Mrs. Jones. They promptly used the elderly couple as a weapon to force the A-team to surrender. Keith smoothed out his tasteless suit and slithered over to the prisoners. He ordered Red and Garret to tie up the team.

Just as the thugs were about to tie them up a barrage of bullets flew just over all their heads. Everyone hit the ground. The criminals swiftly retreated behind Keith's car. Face stood in the door of the shop and fired off another volley to clearly establish who was in charge of the situation. Murdock grabbed their clients and walked them back into the safety of the store.

Hannibal and B.A. stood boldly in the middle of the walk way. B.A. scowled menacingly while clenching and unclenching his canon like fists.

"You are done here Keith! Do you understand that now? Take yourself and those roaches and get out of town. Face, remind these morons again who is in charge here!"

At this command Face fire off another volley over the heads of the cowering crooks and then unloaded the rest of the clip into their empty van.

"Tuck your tails and get out of here," demanded Hannibal as Keith and his cronies shoved themselves into their battered vehicles and sped off.

Everyone turned to look at Face. He was quite the sight standing there in his shorts and t-shirt and his automatic weapon. Hannibal noticed that his leg was bleeding again. Murdock, who was now at his side saw that he was in a cold sweat and shivering so he grabbed his elbow and relieved Face of his weapon.

"Lieutenant, we appreciate the assist but you better sit down before one if us has to carry you again. That would be three times in three days, Kid." said Hannibal.

Murdock led Face over to a chair that Mr. Jones had hastily brought over.

"You're bleeding again, Sucka. Why you'd go and hurt yourself again?" B.A. asked.

"You guys needed me." Face explained simply.

"Thanks Kid" reassured Hannibal who was over being upset with Face for hiding his injury."Guess it was a good thing you refused the jammies after all" he teased.

_**Author notes:**_

**_One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish is a 1960 children's book by Dr. Seuss. It is a simple rhyming book to engage and encourage beginning readers._**


	8. Chapter 8 Didn't See This Coming

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Nurse Katrina Jones, her parents, Harvey Keith, and Garret Wilson and associates are mine - creations of my imagination

Spoiler Alert: None the piece/plot is all my creation.

Summary: Has Face hindered his recovery to rescue the team? The team reaches a disturbing conclusion. Hannibal formulates a plan.

**A Blast from the Past - Installment Eight by: LAGC**

**0000000000000000**

**Part Twenty-two- Faceman's Up, maybe **

"At least I'm not ruining another pair of pants this time. And how intimidating would I have been in pajamas, Hannibal" retorted Face.

Hannibal was at his side, assessing Face's fever with a quick forehead test. B.A. had brought over a med kit, so Hannibal set to checking out the bleeding.

"Well your fever is still high judging by your skin temp, and combo of shivers and sweat. The injury is okay. Only mild bleeding from the exertion. Thankfully all the stitches are holding".

"I'm glad about the stitches. Any more needle work and I was going to start thinking I was a quilt," teased Face.

"Oh that betta be the fever talking, Faceman! One fool with identity issues on this team is already more than I can take," growled B.A.

"Oh I don't know Big Guy. Being a quilt could be fun. Always cozy, cuddly, and warm," said Murdock.

"Ya had to get him started didn't ya" sighed B.A.

"Well back to bed with you Lieutenant. Time for your medications anyway. Murdock help him back to the apartment and we'll bring some food in real soon." ordered Hannibal.

"Come on Facey. Let's get you tucked back in," Murdock urged as he helped Face stand and gently supported him on his wounded side. The two hobbled out of the store.

Once out of the sight of the others, Face leaned more heavily on Murdock. Clearly he was feeling quite weak. Murdock helped him into the bed and propped him up on the pillows so Face could take his medicine and drink some water. The Captain had just finished tucking the sheet and light blanket around his patient when Hannibal and B.A. came in with some food. Mrs. Jones had made chicken soup for Face and a beef stew for the rest of the team. B. A. and Hannibal ate at the table but Murdock stayed by the bedside. He said he wanted to keep Face company but everyone knew he wanted to make sure Face ate his soup.

"Don't worry, Murdock, I'm going to eat AND be a model patient. You guys need me healed and functional ASAP," Faceman promised.

"I know that oh Facial One. Just wanna keep my buddy company is all. Ya know to say thanks for coming to our rescue. How'd ya know things had gone in the gutter?"

Face flashed him a sneaky grin and wiggled a walkie talkie from between the bed and the side table. "I've got an open one stashed by the front window," he admitted. Murdock laughed and promised not to tell the rest of the team.

After dinner everyone assembled near the bed so Face could stay in the loop. Hannibal wanted to lay out his plan. The Lieutenant and Sergeant were surprised to learn that Murdock had successfully planted bugs in Keith's office and a tracker on his car. Katrina was out gathering some supplies Hannibal had requested. A guilty look flashed through Face's eyes when he learned that his usual jobs had to be assigned to others because he had let himself get sick.

Hannibal caught it and said, " No worries, Lieutenant, your new injury sustained while protecting our clients would have been enough to keep you off your feet. No one is upset with you."

The team was going to monitor the bugs. Hannibal wanted to learn the real reason Keith wanted control of the grocery store so badly. It seemed to make no sense to force the Joneses to keep the store going. Once they understood the gangster's reasons they'd be able to formulate a nice tight plan.

At this point everyone realized that Face was exhausted. Hannibal ordered him to take his temperature one more time. While Face did so, the Colonel adjusted the pillows so Face could lie down properly. The thermometer pinged and gave a reading of 102.

"Well at least it's going in the right direction. Now rest up Face," Hannibal said as he left the bedside. He went to join Murdock and B.A. at the table with the monitoring devices.

**000000000000000**

**Part Twenty-three: Listening In**

B.A. updated the Colonel by saying that according to the tracker, Keith was back at his office.

Murdock turned up the volume on the feed from the bug. The men gathered around and listened intently. They heard Keith storm in, followed closely by at least one other person. The sounds of something being thrown across the room momentarily drowned out the voices. Then they heard Wilson's voice telling Keith to chill out. This only served to enrage the thug more.

"Calm down! Don't you tell me that! This was suppose to be a simple operation! We were going to take down the A-team to prove to the Powers that Be that we were ready to take over Tillis industries."

The Team was taken aback by this revelation.

"Well I can't say I saw that coming, Colonel," Murdock said.

"Sshh Fool we gotta listen," rumbled B.A.

Keith was still ranting.

"Sure, it'd be so simple! Lure them here by leaning on those grocery people. When they came in to defend the Jones, we'd capture them and put them out of commission permanently. Then we'd be the big fish. We'd prove we were better,smarter, quicker than Tommy."

"Well Boss, why don't we just call in the military? After all those guys are wanted fugitives," suggested Wilson. This idea was met with what sounded like a slap.

"Nit wit! How can we get street cred if we call in the US Army to do our fighting? Eh? Plus I don't need no military police sniffing around this town looking under rocks that I need to stay planted in the dirt."

"Why don't we just kill 'em and present their bodies to the Powers that Be?"

"No, that won't show how intelligent we can be. Any two bit thief can mow down his opponent with an automatic. No, real smart operators can outsmart their foes and then use them to get further advantages."

"Oh."

"No, no, Wilson, I've been working on this too long. Ever since I heard Katrina talking about running into that wacko Murdock. I knew she was our way to the A-team."

"I really thought we had them today. Then the fourth guy popped up. I thought he was down for the count. What are we gonna do now, Boss?" whined the thug.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking! But I'll tell you this, Wilson, we won't be outgunned next time. I want this DONE!"

After this declaration the team heard the office door slam shut. A couple of minutes later the car tracker showed that the thugs were traveling.

Murdock and B.A. turned to Hannibal with questioning gazes. Hannibal lit his cigar looking thoughtful.

**000000000000000**

**Part Twenty-four: Hannibal Has It. **

The next morning dawned gray and cloudy. Very soon the sky opened and released torrents of rain. The team was going about their morning routine when Face woke up and declared he was feeling much better. A quick check of his leg wound showed no further bleeding and that the allergic reaction from the original stitches was over. His arm wound was healing and the infection, at least visually, seemed to be weakening. The petulant patient's fever was also down to 100. Everyone was pleased to see the Lieutenant firmly on the mend. Hannibal brought over Face's breakfast and stood watch as Face swallowed his antibiotic and ibuprofen.

Once everyone was fed and dressed for the day, the four men assembled at the table. Face insisted he was well enough, but Murdock kept a careful watch over him.

"Murdock, please relax. I can sit and participate in the planning. I promise I won't try to climb any mountains or take on any gorillas, OK? I'll be as useful as is reasonable." Face reassured his friend.

"Alrighty, Faceman, as long as you really promise," replied Murdock.

Hannibal then began to hash out a plan. The guys actually liked this plan. Something that shocked all of them. However, they needed the weather to clear up before they could swing into action.

The delay gave Face some extra time to scam up a few more elements. But before he began his phone campaign he addressed his Colonel.

"Oh hey Hannibal? One thing that's been playing on my mind." Face said quizzically.

"Yes, Kid?"

" Last night when we were listening in on Keith and Wilson, I heard something that's bugging me."

"Hey, Muchacho, you were suppose to be sleeping," chastised Murdock

Face shook of his reprimand with a wave, "Murdock, listening doesn't take much energy. Any way, Wilson said that he was surprised when I showed up."

"Well we all were, Sucka."

"Yeah yeah, B.A. But Wilson said he thought I was down for the count. How would he have known I was injured? It's not like they stayed around long enough that night to see how much damage they had done with the flaming brick. And they didn't see me pass out from the infection later on," Face explained.

His three teammates looked at him then each other. First with confusion then with suspicion.

"Yeah how did he know that, Hannibal?" growled B.A.

"Well the simple answer he has us bugged or someone told him," the Colonel stated matter of factly. "Sergeant, sweep the shop and this place."

"On it, Hannibal," B.A. confirmed already on the move.

Twenty minutes later the sweep of the apartment and shop was complete. No bugs were discovered anywhere. B. A. had even checked the van. He did discover Face's hidden walkie-talkie. This elicited a raised eyebrow and fatherly admonishment from Hannibal. Face flashed him an innocent smile and shoulder shrug, "I just needed to be part of the action," he admitted.

"Well Team, no bugs - that means we have a snitch," concluded Hannibal. His team exchanged worried glances.


	9. Chapter 9 Snagging the Snitch

Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Nurse Katrina Jones, her parents, Harvey Keith, and Garret Wilson and associates are mine - creations of my imagination

Spoiler Alert: None the piece/plot is all my creation.

Summary: The Team have a plan to put into action but first they have to discover who the snitch is.

** A Blast from the Past - Installment Nine by: LAGC**

**0000000000000000**

**Part Twenty-five- To Identify a Snitch. **

"Okay men, we have three suspects for the role of Snitch - Mr. Jones, Mrs. Jones, or Katrina," stated Hannibal.

"Can we have a fourth option, Colonel? I don't like this multiple choice quiz," pouted Murdock.

"It's so hard to picture any of them in that role," commiserated Faceman.

"We'll know soon enough. I bugged Kat's cell phone and the phones in the store and in the Jones' apartment." B.A. reported.

Hannibal nodded approvingly. Murdock and Face were a bit astonished and looked at the Big Guy quizzically. "When did ya do that, B.A.?" asked the Captain.

"Last night when Hannibal and I were collecting dinner I took care of the apartment and store. I got Kat's phone when she came with the supplies."

The team checked the monitoring devices. Since it was so early all their bugs were silent. Their targets were probably still sleeping. Murdock passed out muffins and bananas while Hannibal took on coffee and milk duty. Just as they finished eating, the bug in Keith's office crackled to life. The thug was talking to someone who was responding only with "ums and eh's"

They heard Keith ask what the Team's next move was going to be.

The responding voice, so easily recognized, made them all sick to their stomachs.

"I don't know their plans! They were all tight lipped about it last night when I popped in with medical supplies for the injured one," the voice barked back.

The voice belonged to Katrina.

**000000000000000**

**Part Twenty-six: To Neutralize a Snitch**

Murdock gasped. B.A. growled. Hannibal glared. And Faceman groused, "Well there's another woman I shouldn't have trusted."

"Colonel? What? There has to be an explanation!" stuttered Murdock. Betrayal by a friend was just too hard for the pilot to process.

Hannibal placed a calming arm around his shoulders, "It's been over fifteen years, Captain. A lot can happen in fifteen years. People change." Murdock simply shrugged in a dejected way.

"I say we confront Katrina and get the answers we need." stated B.A. The Team nodded their agreement.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm actually feeling better, because it looks like I'm losing my nurse," Face observed wistfully.

Once he said that, it was decided that they'd question Katrina when she came to examine Face's leg. While they waited, the guys gathered up their supplies and readied their weapons. Their current plan was to storm Keith's office and put an end to his little game. Since Face wasn't up to marathon speed he was going to be the wheel man. A plan that satisfied neither B.A. nor the con-man.

Katrina showed up right at nine, just like they had arranged last night. They went through the pretense of the examination. She declared the Lieutenant over the infection and healing normally.

Hannibal then looked at her with his cold steel stare and in his military command voice asked, "So Nurse Jones care to explain your relationship with Harvey Keith? Specifically your role as the live bait in this little fishing trip of his!"

Katrina turned to Hannibal with a look of confusion, then comprehension, then horror. She also turned quite pale. Her reaction clearly confirmed their conclusion. She opened her mouth as if to respond but snapped it shut. She began to tremble and her lip quivered.

"We're waiting Nurse! And don't you dare start with the distraught damsel routine. I **do not** have the patience for it!" demanded the irate Colonel. "I hate being lied to and I especially detest it when those lies lead to one of my men getting injured!"

Katrina knew her only recourse was the full story.

"Fine! I'll tell you everything"

**000000000000000**

**Part Twenty-seven: Everything Out in the Open. **

Hannibal indicated that she should sit down at the table. Everyone sat down except the Colonel. He maintained his "I'm in command here" posture as he stood over her. He did not want her to relax since that might cloud a clear confession.

"We aren't going to wait much longer, Nurse Jones!" Hannibal nearly growled.

A quick look around the table told Kat that no one was going to accept anything but the whole truth. Murdock looked betrayed. Face looked unsurprised and resigned. B.A. looked genuinely angry.

"Fine. Here's the story. Keith has been shaking down this town for a few years now. As long as the shop keepers paid their insurance fees things were okay. Lately my parents were beginning to have trouble meeting the payments." She paused here and glance around the room. None of the men displayed any signs of softening so she continued her tale. "I had to figure out a way to get them out from under Keith's boot. Then I discovered Murdock in the VA and I had my plan. I had a way to help out my parents and get a little payback too." A sinister look flashed across her face.

Murdock looked as if he was about to speak, but a glare from Hannibal froze him.

"Continue," ordered the Colonel.

"When you took down Tillis you also took down Carl Denham. Carl was my boyfriend and was paying for my nursing training. I was living with him. When he went to prison I lost my home and my career went on hold. My parents had to send me money. I was angry. I couldn't believe that the team I had nursed in Nam had screwed up my life like that."

Hannibal interrupted, "So you went to see Keith and offered us up."

Kat sneered,"You bet I did. I told him I'd deliver the A-team to his doorstep if he'd forget any past or future payments from my parents. It's about time they rebuilt their retirement fund. The one they spent down to help me become a psych trained RN."

Face spoke up this time. "Let me tell it now. You told Keith you had a bead on us. Together you concocted the story about Keith coming down on your parents. Your parents are in fact innocent to this scheme which means they truly have been terrified this whole time. You let Wilson beat you up because you knew it would drag us in instantly. You've let your parents be terrorized just to fulfill your need for revenge? That's a horrible way to treat a mom and dad who love you, Sunshine".

"Yeah, that ain't no way to treat your Momma, girl" agreed B.A.

Murdock was too miserable to speak.

"So what is Keith's next move, Lady?!" hissed Hannibal.

"The goon has a flare for the dramatic so he and his crew are going to storm the shop and apartment at high noon. Plus that gave me time to get my parents out of danger."

Hannibal glance at his watch. It was eleven o'clock. He chomped on his cigar and grinned, "That gives us an hour, men".


End file.
